


Дай мне украсть у тебя этот миг

by Elga



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стефан принадлежит ему. И Дэймон уничтожит любого, кто посмеет на него посягнуть.<br/>АУ, фик был написан после выхода 1.02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дай мне украсть у тебя этот миг

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : thenyxie  
>  **Оригинал** : [Let Me Steal This Moment From You Now](http://thenyxie.livejournal.com/598687.html)  
>  **Бета** : First of may

Дэймон наблюдает за ними, скрываясь в тени деревьев; наблюдает, как Стефан нерешительно целует Елену, и царапает ногтями кору.

Они отрываются друг от друга на миг — он замечает удивление на лице Елены и думает, что, возможно, она сейчас уйдет. Но она остается, и следующий поцелуй глубже, чувственнее, нетерпеливее. На Дэймона накатывает тошнота.

Он сжимает руку в кулак — от коры отлетает кусочек и застревает между пальцев, и, уходя, Дэймон разминает его в щепки.

Она совсем не похожа на Кэтрин.

Елена совсем не похожа на Кэтрин, тут Стефан прав. Именно поэтому он ненавидит ее еще больше.

_Дэймон впервые видит ее в бальном зале, она танцует вальс в объятиях пожилого мужчины, юбка белого платья кружится вокруг ее ног. Темные глаза и алые губы, обнаженный изгиб шеи, забранные волосы с гребнями из драгоценных камней; изящный подбородок обращен к партнеру. Нежная и грациозная, у нее тонкие руки, и Дэймон представляет, как она обнимает его, какая теплая у нее кожа, как сердце будет стучать в груди, ударяясь о ребра, и как сладка будет ее кровь, льющаяся ему в горло._

Дэймон усмехается, поворачивает голову и смотрит на Стефана. Он видит: брат тоже смотрит на нее со странным выражением. Что-то слабее, чем жажда крови, что-то больше, чем голод, и этот взгляд ему нравится, так же, как и его собственная внезапная злость, и то, как сосет у него под ложечкой. 

Он слышит, как тихо открывается дверь и как едва слышно брат заходит в библиотеку. Дэймон так и видит, как Стефан открывает свой дневник, кладет его на колени и вертит ручку, пытаясь решить, какими словами описать ощущения и ее вкус.

— Итак, первый поцелуй, — произносит Дэймон, входя в комнату и встречаясь со Стефаном взглядом. — Он оправдал твои надежды?

— Ты подглядывал? — тут же вскакивает Стефан, отложив дневник на кресло, и его глаза лихорадочно блестят в полутьме. Дэймон не знает, как Стефану удается сочетать во взгляде тоску и злость, в то время как лицо остается спокойным и безучастным. У него, определенно, талант.

— Самому не противно быть таким нытиком? С каждым разом, что мы видимся, ты становишься все хуже. Только глянь на себя, — мрачно хмыкает Дэймон, — эти темные задумчивые глаза, томные и измученные. — Он наклоняет голову и смеряет Стефана презрительным взглядом. — Прямо как у Энн Райс.

Стефан прищуривается.

— А что насчет тебя: туман, ворон? Да ты, Дэймон, просто ходячее клише!

Он знает, что Стефан думает о его «спецэффектах» — глупые, броские, дешевые трюки. Но Стефан никогда не понимал, что это особое искусство, загадочный дух. Братишка был против, даже до того, как решил культивировать мораль.

— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю с ними играть, — говорит Дэймон, делая шаг ближе к брату. — То, как они кричат, их отчаяние, мольбы, попытки убежать. — Еще шаг, и он позволяет предвкушению охоты накатить на себя, хищное изящество проскальзывает в каждом его движении, суставы расслабляются, а мышцы напрягаются, когда он подходит ближе. — А насколько они лучше на вкус, когда испуганы, — усмехается он, глядя на Стефана сверху вниз. 

— А что насчет тебя, братишка? — Дэймон подается вперед, и губы брата так близко, ближе, чем за все прошедшее десятилетие, и даже больше. — Ты напуган? 

В глазах брата — сама невинность. Дэймон ненавидит это, ненавидит в нем эту человечность. Ему хочется опустить голову и высосать ее из Стефана, как яд.

— Я все еще помню, — выдыхает он, тихо и хрипло, — каков на вкус ты.

Он чувствует перемену, кожа у глаз морщится, появляются клыки, и насыщенный вкус крови брата так заманчиво близко.

_— Укуси ее, Стефан, — настаивает он, прижимая брата к стене, их губы в дюйме друг от друга. Он встречает нерешительный взгляд брата и добавляет: — Или это сделаю я._

_Нерешительность уступает место гневу, и Стефан прищуривается._

_— Нет. Не сделаешь._

_Дэймон хмыкает, поднимает голову и смотрит на брата сверху вниз, обхватив рукой его подбородок._

_— Почему?_

_— Потому что ты не хочешь ее потерять, — быстро и язвительно отвечает Стефан._

— Прекрати, — тихо предостерегает он, но не так уверенно, как должен был, и даже близко не так уверенно, как ему бы хотелось.

И у Дэймона снова такое ощущение, будто его ударили в живот.

Он кладет руки на плечи Стефана и толкает. Стефан врезается в стену, и Дэймон наваливается на него всем своим весом.

Дэймон может заставить его, взять силой. Стефан недостаточно силен, чтобы его остановить. Он легкостью себе это представляет: Стефан под ним, вырывается, извивается на его члене, наслаждаясь этим и ненавидя, умоляет Дэймона остановиться. Но ему хочется, чтобы Стефан хотел, чтобы он умолял, как шлюха, трахнуть его сильнее; хочется, чтобы он мог касаться лица Стефана. И однажды Стефан будет умолять его об этом.

Он сдерживает превращение, делает шаг назад; протягивает руку и небрежно проводит по щеке брата, скривив губы в понимающей улыбке. 

— Прекратить — что? — спрашивает он, широко и с издевательской невинностью распахнув глаза; отворачивается и опускает руку. И, самодовольно распрямив плечи, выходит из комнаты, чувствуя, как Стефан сверлит его взглядом.

_Когда он стучит в дверь ее спальни, она выглядывает, одетая в светлую ночную рубашку. Она скользит руками по его груди и затягивает внутрь; на лице нет и следа невинности, которую она изображает ради Стефана. В комнате темно, луна отбрасывает глянцевый свет на ее грудь и бедра. Она грубо его целует, мягкие губы и острые зубы; крепко обнимающие его руки, прижимающиеся к нему бедра, и ее запах — опьяняющий, сладкая смесь секса и страха._

_Он толкает ее к кровати, волосы рассыпаются по белой простыне, и когда он падает сверху, она извивается и тщетно вырывается, без особого желания, и тихонько постанывает, когда он языком проводит по шее. Он чувствует, как бьется ее сердце, чувствует, как на него накатывает похоть и как зубы начинают заостряться, а член твердеть._

_Он не собирается убивать ее, как бы ему ни хотелось; он собирается затрахать ее до полусмерти и хорошо провести время. Заставить ее стонать, и извиваться, и умолять остановиться. И потом будет шантажировать ее, что расскажет все Стефану, если она не оставит их в покое._

_Она выгибается, делает глубокий вдох, и он ухмыляется, лаская ее грудь._

_И тогда она во весь голос кричит: «Помогите!»_

На темных улицах пусто и почти темно.

У девушки, которую он убил, большие карие глаза и длинные волосы, струящиеся, как шелк через его пальцы, когда он выпивает ее, а сердце бьется, как обезумевшая птица.

_— Я не нападал на нее. Как ты думаешь, каким образом мне удалось проникнуть в ее комнату?_

_— Тебе было нужно приглашение в дом, — Стефан дрожит и сжимает руки в кулаки._

_— Дом принадлежит не ей, а вот комната — да. — Он видит, что брат сомневается, на лице — неуверенность. — Это правда, — тихо и мягко говорит, почти пропевает, он. — Она схватила меня, затащила внутрь и терлась об меня, будто не могла дождаться, когда я ее трахну. От нее пахло страхом… она так меня боится, Стефан. — Он опускает голову и смотрит прямо брату в глаза. — И правильно делает._

_— Держись от нее подальше, — тихо и предостерегающе говорит Стефан._

_— О, не волнуйся, братишка. Я и волоса на ее голове не трону, — ухмыляется Дэймон и сжимает зубы._

Елена спит в своей постели, вжимаясь ангельским личиком в подушку, укрывшись до плеч мягким одеялом. Так она выглядит очень спокойной. Он думает, как бы изменилось ее лицо, если б только она знала.

_— Она пытается встать между нами, разлучить нас. Знала бы она, — выдыхает Дэймон, запуская пальцы в волосы Стефана и запрокидывая его голову, — что это невозможно._

_Лицо брата, выгнувшаяся, будто подарок для него, шея, соленый пот; он медленно трахает Стефана, крепко его обнимая._

_— Но это неважно. — Он качает головой, задевает зубами вену, и Стефан вздрагивает, стонет и вжимается лицом в подушку, полностью отдаваясь._

_— Видишь? — выдыхает он, касаясь языком кожи. — Что бы ни случилось, братишка, ты всегда будешь моим._

_Он впивается в мускулистую шею Стефана зубами, пробует его кровь, неожиданно и жестко. Медный привкус, темный и сладкий, Стефан извивается под ним, яростно насаживаясь на член Дэймона, открыв рот и что-то беззвучно крича. Дэймон сосет кровь, она течет по глотке, и он трахает Стефана так безжалостно, что едва не впечатывает его в кровать. Брат беснуется, дергается и выгибается, подставляя шею под зубы Дэймона, и кровь льется в его горло. Он яростно толкается в Стефана, тот стонет и затихает._

_— О боже, да, — невнятно, едва слышно говорит Стефан и закатывает глаза, всем телом отдаваясь Дэймону. У него внутри кровь Стефана, ее вкус пьянит, равно как и то, что он рядом, и так будет всегда, они будут связаны, заперты, склеены навечно. Теперь, когда внутри Дэймона течет кровь Стефана, тела почти неважны. Никто никогда не будет знать его брата так, как он._

_Дэймон делает последний, глубокий вдох, скользит зубами по телу брата, облизывая раны, словно запоминая, где именно оставил отметины._

_— Если б только она могла увидеть, какая же ты шлюшка, Стефан, — каждое слово сопровождается толчком бедер, — и как тебе нравится насаживаться на мой член._

_Стефан дрожит, тело, кажется, вот-вот рассыплется от потребности кончить, Дэймон покусывает ранки на шее брата, сосет последний раз отметину, показывающую, что Стефан принадлежит ему... Будто издалека он слышит, как дверь в комнату открывается, улыбается и отводит бедра назад, подразнивая вход Стефана головкой._

_— Пожалуйста, — с одуревшим видом, хрипло и просто прекрасно говорит Стефан, — о боже, не останавливайся, Дэймон, трахай меня._

_И только Дэймон слышит, как она ахает и убегает прочь. Он проводит руками по бокам Стефана, хватает его за плечи и с силой входит до конца._

Он уничтожил ее. Он разрушил ее мир и оставил одну, разбитую и сломленную. А она заслужила все, что получила.

Елена просыпается, она так похожа на Кэтрин, будто ее второе гребаное пришествие. Красивая оливковая кожа, алые, цвета вина, губы. Наивные карие глаза, которые кажутся слишком взрослыми для ее возраста.

Елена не заслуживает того, что он для нее приготовил. Правда, не заслуживает. Поэтому месть будет еще более сладкой.

Он не будет убивать Елену. В этом нет никакого изящества. Но он заставит мир вокруг Стефана рухнуть, уберет Елену с пути, уничтожит все, что ей дорого. Да, он сделает это.

Потому что Стефан принадлежит ему.

**Конец**


End file.
